


Share

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Stealing Beauty (1996)
Genre: F/M, Rare Fandoms, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ian sculpts, because all she ever shares with him is a piece of writing. None ever come out quite right.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Stealing Beauty' nor am I profiting off this.

The sculpture is never complete. The mother holds her child too loosely. Ian tries tightening her grip, but then she is squeezing them.

Sara sends him the poem. The moment she realizes her burgeoning belly is their work. Her feet are too swollen for the green sandals. The morning sickness prevents her from chewing anything except for gum. 

The poem is all she shares with him. She wants to hide the child from the public. 

Ian keeps her letter and makes crude sculptures. None ever come out quite right. She keeps silent during the nine months, but so does he.


End file.
